Until We Found Each Other
by Aglaia Agaue
Summary: I just HAD to continue it! Fluffy? Yeah you could call it that. SebaCiel or SebCiel. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One: The Night Before

Ciel was in his room, currently trying to fall asleep, but there was a storm by his window. Thunder, lightning, and harshly pouring rain could be seen through it. He didn't like this type of weather, it mostly scared him and that's the reason he couldn't sleep. He wanted to call someone, someone to help him, but his pride was much in the way.

With the sound of thunder, the boy jumped and cried a bit, then a slightly opening door opened. Ciel tried to calm down his breathing and act like if he were sleeping, thinking that it was probably Tanaka or Mey-Rin, who mostly check up on him when it's this type of weather. The floor started being taped, someone was walking towards him.

"Bocchan?" It was Mey-Rin, probably she heard the cry. The boy turned to her, giving that she already knew that he was awake. "Yes Mey-Rin?" He asked this as if nothing had happened, until he heard a few other steps come from behind the maid. She turned and told the person behind her: "He's awake." With that, she walked around the person, and it was now easy to notice that it was Sebastian. "Thank you, now go rest." Sebastian ordered the maid that was currently closing the door to leave.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ciel asked in a tone that was pour poison. "Well, young master, I am your butler after all. I thought that you-"

"I what?" Another harshly asked question venomed Sebastian's ears. "My lord, you seem to have a bad tone tonight. Well never mind that. I thought that you needed company because of the storm. I wouldn't want you up all night." Ciel's pride wouldn't let him say that it was truly what he needed, especially not to Sebastian.

"You're such an idiot Sebas-" His sentence was cut when Sebastian had pulled him into a hug. Ciel was standing on the bed, being in a somewhat reasonable height with his butler. Ciel gave in, and hugged the man, making him sigh in relief.

They stayed in this action for a few minutes before the boy pulled away. "Sebastian, what do you think of me? And don't go on about 'You're a strong man' or anything because that's just bullshit. I want to know what you truly think of me. No lies whatsoever."

A chuckle escaped the demon's lips and a relaxed face turned into that sinful smirk of his. "Bocchan, haven't I made this clear? I will never lie to you, I will never leave your side. There's a reason behind all that and it's because I believe that my master is powerful. Maybe not strong physically, but emotionally. Of course, there are times that his pride gets in the way with things, but he still remains high and tall. You order me around with such strength and power, that sometimes I feel as if I were to do the deed wrong, you could hurt me somehow. I-"

The boy interrupted once more with a laugh. "I make you feel insecure? Ha! That's very funny Sebastian. Very, very funny. Now please, continue to amuse me with your not well thought out words."

"Ciel… I love you."

There was no words after that. Thunder cracking but Ciel was too stunned that his butler, no, his demon said his name. Not only that, but he loved him. It couldn't be a lie, Sebastian would have been breaking orders. His smile became genuine, as genuine as the feeling he had just confessed. Ciel wrapped his arms around the others neck, and hesitantly kissed him.

It was a surprise to Sebastian that he'd have enough confidence to waste his first kiss to him, a demon. The kiss was slow and gentle, and the leaned to each other more and more. The butler wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. "Sebastian, I love you too…" The action continued, and it slowly got deeper and deeper. Ciel's tongue made its way to Sebastian's lips, which spread apart once the soft muscle had touched it.

The demon's wrapped hands decided to take another route and cupped both sides of Ciel's cheeks. A few seconds later, after tongue met with tongue, they both pulled away simultaneously. The boy was panting, and the man was smiling.

"S-Sebastian… I-I-"

"I know Ciel, you don't have to repeat it again."

"I do… Sebastian, I love you. I want to stay with you forever. I don't want to grow old with another. I only want you."

"But, Ciel, think of it. With Lady Elizabeth, you could grow old, you can have a family and raise them. She can give you everything I can't. A life."

"Then I don't want to live if that means being away from you. Even if you have to suck my soul, even if I have to become a demon, anything. As long as I can be with you, forever."

"Would you really damn your soul, leave everyone else behind, reject a life in the light for a life in the darkness, for me?

"I'd give up everything for you. My life was miserable. Having to go to all the right balls, wear all the right clothes, talk to all the right people with a right tone. I had to do everything that others told me to. That was until you found me."

"Until I found you? What has changed now?"

The boy's smile returned, and his crimson eyes started to water. "You are the reason that I smile. You helped me find happiness. You saved me from a life in hell."

The demon laughed, "Saved you from a life in hell? That's where you're heading if you choose to stay with me."

"No." The boy shook his head to prove his point. "No. With you, there's no hell. No heaven. Just happiness."

"I love you Bocchan."

"I love you Sebastian."


	2. Chapter Two: A Bullet, A Life

The boy had slept with the other that night. The storm becoming nothing but an illusion to them both. Ciel's dreams were all about Sebastian, but this time, it was about love. Having a family with him. Sebastian had looked down to see the boy smiling as he slept. The morning had been not as different. Their eyes met as Ciel woke.

"Good morning little one." Sebastian smiles as his hand stroked through the boy's hair.

The boy sighed happily as his hands went to lay on the man's cheek. "Good morning my love." A kiss was laid on the man's cold cheek.

"Slept well?"

"Beautifully." The boy chuckled as he looked at the grand clock by the dresser. "Isn't it a bit late? Most butlers get to work around five and here you are at seven still lying in bed."

The man chuckled. "I had to keep seeing that beautiful face of yours. You look so happy while asleep."

"Well Sebastian… I was dreaming of you, so don't wonder why." Both simultaneously got out of bed and began to clothe themselves. Ciel doing poorly and ending up with Sebastian helping him.

During the day the lovely paring gave each other a few smiles, leaving the servants confused. The schedule was not harmed in any way, and neither were their jobs. Soon, the sun was setting, Ciel looking at the sky outside. He was walking around the backyard carelessly. No one around him whatsoever. It had been a beautiful day, and it could only get better.

Until a gun shot from somewhere in the forest. It had been hunting season and he had forgotten well about it. When Sebastian heard the shot from the mansion, he turned to enter his master's office, sensing that something was indeed wrong. "My lord? Are you al-" Of course, his master was not there. A note was set on the desk:

_I'm out on a stroll around the backyard._

_~Ciel P._

"Ciel… Ciel!" Worry filled the demon's head as the seal on his hand burned painfully. He ran, ran to his master as fast as he could, and when he got there, his lord was on the ground, blood gushing out of the wound only a shotgun could have made. "Master!" He knelt next to him.

"S-Sebastian?" His head turned to the other.

"My lord! What happened to you?!" Sebastian tried to lay some pressure on the wound but it only made matters worse.

"S-Sebastian… A-Am I going to… die?" A tear ran down the boy's cheek as the butler tried to find ways to prevent him from bleeding out.

"No my lord! Don't ask such foolish questions!" His now bare hand came to stroke the tears off the boy's face.

"S-Sebastian… I wanted to do so many things…" A smile formed as another tear ran down. "I wanted to marry you. Get to see that oh so beautiful face of yours every morning as the sun rises. I wanted to have children of our own if possible. Maybe even considering adoption, but anyway, love those children as if they were our own. Raise them with our love and care. Have them play as we sit on a park bench while holding hands, my head resting on your shoulder. Then we'll bring our grandchildren, and their children, and their children…" The boy smile grew and more tears began to form from both him and Sebastian. "I wanted to live an eternity with you…"

"Ciel, you will… Please just hold on a little longer." The man encouraged as his tears feel on the boy's cheek.

"I see angels Sebastian… I don't want them to take me away from you… Please… E-Eat my soul before they part me from you."

The demon's heart broke at those words. "No! Ciel you'll live!" He screamed, now crying at the heartbreak. "Please Ciel! Stay with me!"

"S-Sebastian…" His last breath left his now pale lips. "N-No…" The man cried as he leaned down closer to the others face. "Please…" He gently kissed the other, his tears now mixing with the boy's as they dried. "No. I won't let you damn it!" His fangs sank into the boy's neck, the venom of his demonic state getting into his vain as if he were a vampire. Another kiss was placed there before he kissed Ciel's mouth again, but this time, sucking his soul.

He took it into his mouth and mixed it with his own. Then, kissing him again, the mixed soul of Ciel Phantomhive with a demon's was now in Ciel's body. Blue eyes opened slightly.

"S-Sebas.. AHH!" The boy's back arched like a bow. His fingernails sank into the demon's arms, making his hiss at the pain. "I-IT BURNS!" The boy shouted as the darkness filled his veins.

"Shh my lord… It'll all be over soon." If he could, he would stroke his hair, but with the nails deep in his skin making blood squirt out, it was most impossible to do so. "SEBASTIAN!" The boy kept screaming, soon, those screams became unhuman growls. His eyes glowing a bright pink and his pupils in slits as it intensified.

Once Ciel had calmed down, Sebastian kissed his forehead. The nails that were dug into his skin pulled away, only to deliver a sharp yank to the other's collar. "You saved me." The boy's lips arched into a wide smirk. "How could I ever repay you?" He chuckled. The wound was already closed and the mark was now burning with passion and maybe something else.

"There's no need to my lord." The man now chuckled but it was cut short when Ciel pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Sebastian… This is an order…"

* * *

_**{ Author's Note: Should I leave it at that or do I smut? I don't know what to do... }**_


End file.
